


Table For Two

by peachypai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, They are so in love, let them be happy, please protect their smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypai/pseuds/peachypai
Summary: Kaede and Maki go on a cute little date in early autumn at a small coffee shop.





	Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fanfic is inspired by a song called autumn breeze by jida that i just adore. 
> 
> P.s. I love these dorks.

Kaede woke up to an annoying beeping sound that echoed through her ears. Her pink eyes slowly opening, a little blurry until she gained enough eyesight to see the blank ceiling above her. She reached over and tapped the alarm clock next to her, shutting off. She slowly got out of bed. Her fragile feet touching the wooden floor as she stood out of her bed and yawned while stretching. Today was when her and Maki were going to have their first date together at the coffee shop. She was nervous, and wanted to look her best, especially for such a cute girl like Maki. She slowly started making her way to her closet. She wanted to wear something cute but not too formal. She saw two outfits she had to pick between, a pink skirt and pink stripped shirt and a purple frilly dress with a collar on the neck. 

She finally decided on picking out the purple frilly dress. Not too formal, maybe? She walked over to where she kept her shoes and picked out some black flats. Through, they might give her blisters if she walked in them for too long, she’s learned that the hard way before. She walked over to the bathroom and took her clothes off and stepped inside of the shower. She took her bottle of shampoo and squeezed it into her hand and put it on her medium sized blonde hair and scrubbed it in until it was good enough to rinse. She started to think, what if Maki didn’t like her outfit? She let go of the thought and grabbed the bottle of conditioner and squeezed it into her hand and scrubbed it in.

She turned the water off after she was done rinsing. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel and dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She walked out of her room and grabbed the clothes that she laid on her bed. She put the dress on, and soon the flats. Something was missing. But what? She wondered what else would look good with her outfit and walked over to her jewelry and rummaged through it and found two yellow flower studded earrings. bingo.

She smiled and put them on. Maki is sure to like what she wore, she was sure of it. She got her blow dryer and blow dryed her hair until it was dry. She set it down on the counter. She then grabbed her straightener and started straighing her hair, making sure that every piece of her blonde hair was straightened and neat. Once she was done, she put four pink clips in her bangs. She grabbed her phone and texted Maki to ask if she was ready. Maki replied with a yes. Kaede grabbed her pink crossbody purse and slid her phone inside it, grabbed her keys she looked around to see if she forgot anything and soon walked out of the door and locked it. 

The shop wasn’t far from where she lived, so she could just walk there. Kaede lived in a small apartment on the side of tokyo. Not much, but she didn’t have much of a choice until she found a proper house to live in. She walked down the sidewalk, her flats tipping and tapping down the path. She lived a peaceful life for the most part, but nothing big would ever happen for her, so meeting Maki like this was exciting, and rare. Leaves fell from the trees around her, colors of reds, browns and oranges surrounding her. This time of year was really nice and peaceful for her. But winter was coming, and Maki didn’t particularly like winter but Kaede didn’t really mind it that much.

Soon, the small shop they were both meeting up at came into view of Kaede’s eyes. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. Kaede took her phone out and looked at the time. 9:30 a.m. So she was on time. She walked inside the shop and looked around for Maki. She saw her sitting in at a table in corner, and waved. Maki spotted her and waved back. Kaede walked over to the table and grinned. “Hey, i hope i wasn’t late.” Kaede said sitting in the seat in front of Maki. Maki shook her head still with an emotionless expression. “Not at all, i just got here so i wasn’t waiting long.” Kaede looked at her. “Have you ordered yet?” Maki shook her head again. “No, i waited on you so we could order together.” Kaede was happy that maki would wait on her even if she wasn’t late. “Well, i’m ready to order when you are.” 

They both got up and walked to the counter to order. Maki looked over at Kaede. The worker looked at them. “What would you like?" “I’d like a caramel latte” Maki said in monotone. Kaede smiled lightly. “I’d like a cinnamon cappuccino, please.” The worker wrote down everything. “Alright.” Maki gave the worker the money. Kaede frowned. “I could have paid.” Maki smiled lightly. Kaede couldn’t help but blush at that. It was just so damn cute, she could just melt. “You could have, but i did instead.” Maki said. 

They both walked back to their table and waited. It was awkward and quiet for awhile until Kaede broke the silence. “So, um well your outfit is really cute.” Maki had on a black and red cardigan with black leggings and knee high brown boots. Maki played with her hair. “Thanks, so do you.” Kaede smiled blushing lightly. But before she could say anything else, the worker came over and gave them their coffee. “Here you go.” The worker smiled. “Thank you.” Kaede and Maki said in unison.

Kaede grabbed her cup and took a sip and stuck out her tongue in pain. “Ow, that’s super hot.” Maki took a sip out of hers.” Mine is fine, you should just wait for yours to cool down.” Kaede lightly blowed on it until it was cooled down enough and took another sip. “Better?” Maki said in monotone. “Yep, much better.” Kaede smiled and took another longer sip. It was quiet for the most part, the only sounds were the echoes of other people’s voices in the shop and them sipping their coffee. “I was wondering this for awhile now. I think i’ve fully decided on it now. Would you like to live with me at my house?” Maki said sipping her coffee slowly. Kaede almost spit out her coffee. “R-really?!” It went quiet around them for a minute, her yelling caught the people’s attention from other tables but soon went back to people talking again. 

She was embarrassed. “Yeah, if you want to that is.” Maki set her coffee down, she was now finished with it. Kaede was so happy she could cry. “Of course!” Maki smiled a little, not much but it was still there. “Alright, well i’ll help you move all of your stuff.” Kaede nodded. She set her cappuccino down on the wooden table, she was now done. “You ready to leave now?” Maki said. Kaede nodded. They both got up to leave. “Thanks for coming!” The worker said and waved. They walked out of the door. They walked down the sidewalk together. Kaede hesitated on holding maki’s hand. She slowly reached for it not holding it yet, before Kaede could do anything else Maki held her hand in hers. Kaede’s eyes widened and she was blushing crimson. 

Maki turned her head to the other side, Kaede couldn’t tell if she was blushing or not. Maybe. The autumn leaves fell around them, a light breeze in the air, sweeping past their faces. “I-I...um...Maki.” Kaede stopped in her tracks. Maki soon stopped and looked over at Kaede. “Yes?” Maki said with a more sweeter tone this time. “C-Can um...we uh kiss?” Kaede avoided contact with her, she was far too embarrassed. 

Maki was a little surprised by this but kept her cool. Maki nodded at her. Kaede smiled sheepishly. “Close your eyes.” Maki said while getting closer to her. Kaede was blushing even more now, if even possible at this point. Kaede closed her eyes. Maki inched closer, closer, and closer until...their lips met. Maki’s lips were soft and she tasted like honey. Kaede opened her eyes, they were half open through. Kaede wrapped her arms around Maki and deepened the kiss. The breeze quickened and the leaves were flying everywhere. Their hair flying to the side.

Kaede never ever wanted this moment to end, neither did Maki. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Maki was blushing a little herself. Kaede grinned and laughed a little. Maki’s eyes widened. “Why are you laughing?” Kaede laughed a little louder. “I’m just...I’m just so happy, that’s all.” Maki smiled warmly and embraced Kaede. Kaede wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for awhile, until Maki let go. “Alright, i’ll take you home now if you’d like.” Kaede nodded, smiling warmly. “I’d like that” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed making this. I hope you guys also liked it.


End file.
